falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Смельчак Херберт Дэшвуд
|Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 25→120→ Сопротивляемость ядам: 15 Сопр. радиации: 6 ---- Очки здоровья: 0 |Навыки = Холодное оружие: 31→100 Лёгкое оружие: 31→100 Скрытность: 31→100 |Уровень = 1→20→ |Файл диалога = HerbertDashwood.txt RadioPlayNPC.txt (в радиопьесе, NPC из пьесы) |Актёр = Пол Эйдинг Александр Чутко («1С») Сергей Вострецов («1С») (радиопьеса) |base_id = (мёртвый) |ref_id = (мёртвый) |editor_id = HerbertDashwood HerbertDashwoodDEAD }} noicon|center Херберт Дэшвуд по прозвищу Смельчак ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, бывший путешественник, проживающий в 2277 году Тенпенни-Тауэр. Описание Молодость Херберт Дэшвуд родился в 2207 году. Он провёл свои молодые годы как путешественник, дамский угодник и авантюрист, странствующий по ПустошамFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 76.. В 2241 году ему удалось увести у гуля Аргайла его подругу, но после разбирательств они сильно сдружились и стали лучшими друзьямиСо слов самого Херберта.. Напарники выручали друг друга в передрягах, путешествуя по Пустошам вместе, и при необходимости помогали путешественникам. Путешествия с Аргайлом Путешествуя по Пустошам вдвоём, Дэшвуд и Аргайл заходили во многие места: Мегатонна, Подземелье, Парадиз-Фоллз и Рокополис. В опасных ситуациях друзья выручали и спасали друг другу жизнь. Примечателен рассказ Смельчака о том, как ему однажды удалось одолеть яо-гая голыми руками, из-за чего Херберт чуть не потерял руку. Особенно Херберт ценил бордель «Голубая Фортуна», где любил проводить время за интимными услугами, оказываемые девочками Фортуны, но в 2249 году из-за вспышки холеры большинство проституток и хозяйка борделя умирают, и бордель закрываетсяБаза данных исследований.. Приют в Рокополисе Летом 2248 года король Рокополиса Крэг предложил Аргайлу и Херберту приют в своём подземном городе. Они не отказались от такой возможности и какое-то время пробыли в нём. Однако позже из-за инцидента с дочерью Крэга они оба были изгнаны. Выдача Рокополиса работорговцам В 2250 году при посещении Парадиз-Фоллза Херберт и Аргайл пытаются спасти рабыню. Последующие события приводят к тому, что атаманше работорговцев Пенелопе Чейз, выдававшей себя за «спасённую» рабыню, удаётся вскружить голову Херберту и последовать вместе с ним в направлении Рокополиса. Отбившись от атак работорговцев и супермутантов по пути в подземный город, им втроём удаётся подойти ко входу в Рокополис. Дэшвуд выдаёт Пенелопе местонахождение входа в город, стучит секретным кодом и предоставляет доступ. Взяв Дэшвуда на мушку, Пенелопа поясняет, что обманула его и что они очень скоро будут настигнуты отрядом работорговцев. Аргайлу удаётся спасти Дэшвуда от неминуемой смерти, вырвав сердце мисс Чейз, а подоспевший к входу в город король Крэг был оповещён о готовящейся атаке работорговцев. Предложение Херберта дать отпор врагу лишь разозлило Крэга, который даёт команду атаковать Аргайла и Смельчака. Во время переполоха на входе в город Аргайлу удалось помочь Херберту сбежать из пещеры, однако сам остался внутри. После этого пути Смельчака Дэшвуда и Аргайла разошлись, Дэшвуду не удалось увидеть своего напарника снова. Последующие события После этого Дэшвуд ещё какое-то время путешествует по Пустошам один. При очередном посещении Подземелья в 2251 году гули присвоили Херберту звание «почётный гуль». Тенпенни-Тауэр Позднее, благодаря большому везению и большому состоянию, Херберту удалось купить себе в Тенпенни-Тауэр номер для хранения своих трофеев и комфортного выхода на пенсию. В 2277 году, на момент событий игры он проживает там и платит Алистеру Тенпенни за аренду жилья. Смельчак достаточно богат, как и другие жители башни, но дружелюбен и наиболее «приближен к земле», нежели остальные высокомерные жители башни. Он обладает большим объёмом информации о Столичной Пустоши, которую хранит в своём терминале. Если расспросить его, Херберт с удовольствием рассказывает о своих странствиях, местах, где он был, и существах, с которыми столкнулся во время приключений. Время от времени он пробирается в помещениях других жителей, поддерживая в себе забаву и сохранение своих приключенческих навыков. В этом плане особо заметны каждодневные проделки с персональным компьютером Ирвина Чена в пентхаусах. Ирвин, испытывая проблемы с потерей всех данных на его терминале, периодически оповещает Смельчака о возникших проблемах, а тот порой еле сдерживает себя от смеха и обещает когда-нибудь посмотреть его компьютерДиалоговые строки в диалоговом файле Дэшвуда с комментарием разработчиков: «''Надо будет об этом позаботиться! А ты смотри, поосторожнее. Никогда не знаешь, где я могу сидеть в засаде!» «Хе-хе. Мне очень жаль это слышать, Ирвин. Надо будет как-нибудь взглянуть на твой компьютер. Хе-хе''». (trying not to laugh, as he is the one who keeps sabotaging his friends computer as a practical joke).. Также известен случай, когда Херберту удалось выкрасть ключ от подвала генераторной у шефа Густаво. Несмотря на то, что Дэшвуд ушёл на покой и больше не занимается поиском приключений, он постоянно носит с собой боевой дробовик и лазерный пистолет. О подвигах Смельчака рассказывается в его любимой радиопьесе «Приключения Смельчака Херберта Дэшвуда и его верного слуги гуля Аргайла», часто транслируемой по радио «Новости галактики». Смельчак Дэшвуд живёт в апартаментах Тенпенни-Тауэр, справа от входа с лестницы. Его номер представляет собой музей, уставленный различными памятными для него вещами, также там находятся личный терминал со множеством ценной информации о Пустошах и его личный сейф. Даже несмотря на свой преклонный возраст, Дэшвуд крутит интрижку со Сьюзен Ланкастер, проводя с ней каждое воскресенье''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 99.. Сохранив свои прежние приключенческие замашки, Дэшвуд часто вникает в курс дел «Железной дороги», служа тайным информатором. Инвентарь * Генеруется случайным образом ** Появляется в случае того, если Одинокий Путник поинтересуется у Дэшвуда подвалом Тенпенни-Тауэр Мёртвый персонаж Квесты * Тенпенни-Тауэр • Херберт Дэшвуд — один из немногих обитателей Тенпенни-Тауэр, не испытывающий никакого отвращения к гулям и считающий их дискриминацию преступной. Он всецело приветствует заселение гулей в башню. У Дэшвуда есть одна из копий ключа к генераторной Тенпенни-Тауэр (запертая дверь на заднем дворе). Он сам довольно прозрачно намекнёт, что этот ключ у него можно украсть, так как отдавать его в чужие руки он не имеет права. Однако в случае провала кражи Дэшвуд становится враждебен и атакует Одинокого Путника. Но если эти манипуляции с кражей Путнику надоели или он вообще не хочет всё усложнять, то Херберт отдаст ключ без особого энтузиазма. Если сподвижники Роя Филлипса заселятся в Тенпенни-Тауэр, то Херберт одобрит поступок Одинокого Путника и будет убит гулями спустя некоторое время с момента заселения ими башни. В случае же атаки диких гулей Дэшвуд будет оказывать им сопротивление, однако всё равно будет убит. * Труп Херберта должен был появиться в подвале башни, где будет находится дикий гуль. Однако в игре труп не появляется, несмотря на наличие кровавых пятен в подвале и возможности спросить Роя Филлипса, Бесси Линн и Майкла Мастерса о сокращении числа людей в Тенпенни-Тауэр. * Искусственный человек • Дэшвуд в своём номере имеет голозапись об андроиде. Сам же он может поделиться информацией о сбежавшем андроиде и рекомендует вести Одинокого Путника скрытнее. * Потерянный слуга • Узнав о том, что Аргайл погиб, Дэшвуд сильно расстроится и в благодарность за вести о давнем друге отдаст ключ от своего сейфа. Заметки * В разговоре со Смельчаком Дэшвудом, Сьюзен, зная его натуру охотника, который любит гордиться своими трофеями, может иногда отмечать, что тот слишком сильно увлёкся ей, но она не станет его девушкой. * В G.E.C.K. имеется недоработанная и неиспользуемая локация-ячейка, которая называется «Номер Дэшвуда» (ID локации — testTenPennyDashwoodSuite). Цитаты Появление Галерея Herbert Dashwood daring to share his bed with Susan Lancaster.jpg|Дэшвуд в постели со Сьюзен Ланкастер TenpennyCorpses.jpg|Труп Херберта Дэшвуда в генераторной (в дальнем углу) в случае заселения башни гулями Примечания }} de:Herbert "Daring" Dashwood en:Herbert Dashwood es:Herbert Dashwood it:Herbert Dashwood pt-br:Herbert Dashwood uk:Сміливець Герберт Дешвуд Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Мёртвые персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Тенпенни-Тауэр Категория:Железная дорога: персонажи Категория:Охотники Категория:Шпионы и диверсанты Категория:Люди